The purpose of the Conference is to assemble for discussions a diverse group of scientists that actively work at the forefront of research on nucleic acids. There is ongoing, rapid progress in understanding the molecular mechanisms by which nucleic acids govern complex biological processes. The Gordon Conference on Nucleic Acids has traditionally been a fruitful avenue for the rapid exchange of unpublished information and the airing of novel ideas. An important aspect of the Conference on Nucleic acids is that it brings together workers in complex biological systems with those engaged in physical and chemical studies. The 1988 Gordon Conference on Nucleic Acids will emphasize the biological aspects of nucleic acids. Specific discussion session topics will include: polynucleotide structure, mechanism and regulation of transcription, DNA transposition and recombination, diverse mechanisms in development, protein synthesis and its regulation, chromosome structure and organization, RNA processing, DNA replication and repair, and genetic elements acting at a distance ("enhancers"). Strong effort will be made to strike a balance between recent developments in prokaryotic and eukaryotic molecular biology, and to include discussion of recent technical advances. A broad range of participants will be sought, with scientific accomplishment being a main criterion for admission to the Conference. In addition to the lecture/discussion format, participation of the conferees in poster presentations will be aggressively sought.